Saving Us
by SerafinaG
Summary: Gabriella and her four year old son, James meet Sam and Dean at a gas station one day who are needing a place to stay. What happens when Sam and Dean find out more about Gabriella and James' past than they had ever bargained for? Dean/OC Sam/OC


Saving Us

Pulling up to the gas station, Gabriella gave a gentle smile her son's way, "I won't be two minutes." She assured him, climbing out of her 1960s Pontiac Catalina Convertible.

Her son, James, turned in his seat to watch her fill up the car before she headed inside to pay. Unable to help himself, the four year old leant over to play the cassette that Gabriella had switched off before she had left the car, his eyes lighting up as AC/DC's 'Back in Black' shouted out of the speakers, continuing from where it had left off.

Meanwhile, a 1967 Chevrolet Impala pulled up beside the car and two young men stepped out. Both their gazes drew to the Pontiac that was parked beside them, the music so loud that it could be heard a mile off if it weren't for the cars driving on the interstate.

The shorter of the two men grinned at the taller, "That's a kid who knows where his priorities lie."

The brunette rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Dean. AC/DC is totally every kids priority these days."

It was then that the shorter man – or Dean as the taller male had called him – noticed that the young boy was now staring at their car, his eyes wide with what looked to be admiration.

His mouth moved but with the music so loud, Dean wasn't able to hear a thing.

"What?" Dean asked, stepping closer to the car.

James turned the radio off, "Is that your car?" He repeated his earlier question.

The tall man in front of him nodded his head with a proud grin, "Sure is. This your car?"

James shook his head, "It was my Daddy's but he left so it's my Mummy's now."

The two men exchanged glances.

"Are you on a road trip?" James asked, his four year old curiosity getting the better of him.

"You could say that. Are you?"

James watched as the taller man began to fill the car with gas.

"No, me and my Mummy are going home now." He held out his small hand, "I'm James!"

The man in front of him laughed half-heartedly, reaching out to shake his hand, "Dean. This is my little brother, Sammy."

'Sammy' lifted his head, "It's Sam." He said with a scowl towards his brother before smiling, "Where's your Mummy?"

James pointed to the building, "She's inside paying."

As Dean looked upon the kid, he couldn't help thinking that he reminded him a whole lot of himself at that age. He was so young – four, maybe five- and he was already acting older than his years. Immediately, he had a lot of respect for this kid.

"Do you have a place to stay?" James asked them.

"Uh, not right now." Dean said, not too sure where the kid was going with this.

"That's awesome! You can stay with us!"

Dean gave Sam a curious look, and then chuckled softly, "I don't think so, kid. I'm pretty sure your Mummy wouldn't allow it."

"No, no! Loads of people come stay at our house. It's a B and P."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, "B and P?"

"I think he means B and B, Dean." Sam spoke up.

"Yeah, B and P!" James said, a contagious laugh escaping his lips that had both Sam and Dean almost joining in.

"We'll think about it, alright?" Sam said with a gentle smile.

James nodded his head eagerly, rather glad that he made new friends. His gaze turned to Dean when he spoke up, "So was that AC/DC you were listening to?"

"Yeah! It was my Daddy's tape before he left. Listen!" James leant over to switch the radio on once more, the music continuing from where it had left off.

Gabriella had finished paying for both the gas and the items that she had picked up in the store when her eyes fell on the two grown men that stood beside her open top car, conversing with her son. Eyebrows furrowed, she thanked the young man behind the counter, and then headed outside.

"James William Gracie, turn that off right now!" Gabriella spoke up upon reaching her car.

James did so almost immediately, "Sorry, Mummy."

She took a hold of his small hand and squeezed it, assuring him she wasn't angry before she turned her attention to the men, "Whose this?" She asked her son.

Before James could reply, the shorter of the two men answered for him, "Dean Winchester, Ma'am. This is my brother, Sam." He smiled rather handsomely at her.

"They're on a road trip, Mummy! Can they stay at our B and P!?" James asked her excitedly, jumping in his seat slightly.

She rose an eyebrow, "You are?" She asked Dean.

"We are." Dean replied, watching his brother walk into the store to pay for the gas.

"And you're looking for a place to stay?" Gabriella continued.

Dean shrugged, "Well, we were planning on finding a motel a few-"

"No! B and P!" James interrupted, grabbing Gabriella's arm, "Let them stay at our house, Mummy! Please!"

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh heartily at her son's obvious likeness to the men, shrugging her shoulders as she met Dean's gaze, "As you can see, my son would like you to stay at our Bed and Breakfast." She shrugged, "Only if you would like to, of course. He can be a bit pushy at times." She nudged James' shoulder playfully.

"No, no, we would love to. Saves us having to look around for a place." Dean replied just as Sam came back out of the store.

Sam walked up to his brother's side, sending a sweet smile Gabriella's way that had her smiling back at him just as sweetly.

Just as Sam was about to say something, James once again interrupted, "Candy!" He proclaimed, grabbing the bag that sat in his mother's lap. He opened it up, bringing out the bag of gummy bears.

"Uh-uh," Gabriella took them from his hand, "What do we have first?"

James sighed heavily, "Fruit and vegetables." He mumbled.

Smiling, Gabriella brought out a small bag of carrots and with it, a small bag of apple slices.

She watched as he began to eat the carrots, and then turned her gaze to the men, "Alright, well, our house is about a half hour drive from here." Gabriella smiled, "If you just follow us we'll be there in no time."

Both Sam and Dean nodded in unison.

"Alright, we'll see you there." Gabriella said.

"Thank you," Sam said, "We appreciate it." He smiled before he turned with his brother to the Chevrolet Impala.

Once they were on the road, James wouldn't stop talking about the two men, though, Gabriella was uncertain as to whether she had done the right thing. For all she knew, these two men could be murderers. Gawd, she always did that. Trusted people too easily. She did that with her husband.

She tried not to think about said man, glancing into the rear-view mirror where the Impala was a little ways behind.

She told herself she was being paranoid. The men didn't seem harmful at all, especially not the taller man – Sam, he was called.

"Dean reminded me of Daddy!"

Her eyes widened, "James! You know we don't talk about Daddy."

Her son lowered his gaze to the bag of candy in his hand, "Sorry." He mumbled underneath his breath.

However, Serafina couldn't help but wonder just what it was about the man that had reminded James of his father. After all, James hardly knew the man he called his dad.


End file.
